Trinket: Una Historia de los Juegos del Hambre
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: Post Mockingjay... Effie Trinket y su historia luego que termino la rebelión, que paso con ella¿?, Haymitch y los demas¿? descubranlo en esta historia, One Shot, pero puede ser mas si así lo piden! Disfruten


**Hola muchachones, esta es mi primer Historia acá en el mundo de Los Juegos del Hambre, la hice para un concurso local y quise compartirla con todos ustedes.. La cosa es esta, me pareció que al final de Mockingjay excluyeron completamente al personaje de Effie, solo aparece un breve momento y listo, se quedó ahí, sin saber que el pasó, que le hicieron, como sobrevivió…. Yo me tome la delicadeza de hacerme una historia y acá está el resultado… espero que a Uds. Les guste tanto como a mí, quien sabe tal vez se pueda volver en una historia de one shots con Effie viviendo su nueva vida¿?... Una cosa que espero de las películas es que traten este aspecto, que pasó con Haymitch, Effie, Annie y su bebe incluso Johanna después que todo terminara….**

* * *

_**Trinket: Una Historia de los Juegos del Hambre**_

Despierto en seco gritando. Mis manos se aferran de las sabanas como si de ellas dependiera mi caída hacia un acantilado. Hay lágrimas en mis ojos, pero trato de concentrarme en no volver a pestañear porque cada vez que lo hago, regresan las miradas. Vuelve toda esa oscuridad que nunca pude percibir hasta que mis dos últimos jóvenes tributos tuvieron que volver al lugar donde cualquiera temería ser encerrado.

Me levanto. Cuido mis pasos para no caer. Tomo el bastón que está por un lado de mi cama y me dirijo al tocador donde un arco, que solía contener cada una de las pelucas que usé a lo largo de mi carrera como escolta, espera por mí. En el centro hay un espejo grande. Veo mi reflejo. Ya no queda rastro de la _rara_ asesina del Capitolio, todos los colores de mi cabello se extinguieron, liberando el último, que me representaría para el resto de mi vida.

Desde que era pequeña mi madre decía que el cabello reflejaba mi estado emocional. Y creo que tiene razón. Mi presente es demasiado abúlico, algo que jamás me permitiría, sin embargo se ha vuelto inevitable.

Las arrugas son tan profundas como la amargura en mi alma. Soy débil y frágil. Pero ¿quién podría interesarse en mí? Todos aquellos a los que les importé se han ido para siempre. Es cierto que puedo tomar la vía telefónica y _llamarlos_, pero ¿qué caso tendría? Después de la guerra, todos terminamos dañados.

* * *

Vivo en el Distrito Doce, me mudé unos meses después de la guerra y decidí mantenerme en silencio, esperando a un día en que todos volviéramos a ser las personas que solíamos ser, aunque pensarlo sea algo realmente egoísta. Yo nunca viví como ellos lo hicieron, jamás estuve rota. De no conocerlos, ignoraría que esa parte existía en mí.

Cuando eres escolta, sabes que te olvidarás de todos los placeres que el Capitolio ofrece por unos meses, así que estaba un poco acostumbrada a estar ausente de ciertos atributos, pero cuando la guerra terminó, todo eso desapareció, sin embargo, yo contaba con un privilegio que ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo tenía: amigos.

* * *

Tomé lo poco que había quedado de mis pertenencias y me fui hacia el Doce.

"¿Effie?" dijo Haymitch. No puedo describir como fue volver a verlo después de un largo tiempo.

"¡Hola Haymitch!" respondí con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Me sentí orgullosa de que al ser una Escolta con honores, pude fingir mis emociones mejor que nadie.

"¿Nunca te han dicho que dejar a la visita esperando es de mala educación?" Agregué, aún sonriendo. Él se apartó de la puerta y tomé eso como una invitación. De las tres casas ocupadas en el Distrito Doce, esperaba encontrar en la misma situación (o incluso más deteriorada) ésta mansión, sin embargo al entrar noté el cambio, seguía habiendo botellas por todas partes, pero había una diferencia en la ubicación de éstas. El orden finalmente había conocido a Haymitch Abernathy.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y qué te ha pasado?" me preguntó. Yo seguía estupefacta por el lugar.

"He venido a vivir a este lugar" le respondí. No observé su reacción pues toda la atmósfera me hacía sentir más que bien.

"¿Qué?" Me interrumpió.

"Tal como has escuchado, voy a vivir aquí. Aunque no aquí contigo por supuesto, tal vez en alguna de las casas de la villa…", me observaba detalladamente, mientras cambiaba mi peso de un pie a otro y continué, "A menos de que estén ocupadas":

"¿Es _en serio_?" Preguntó.

"Tan en serio mis cosas esperan afuera." Declaré. Sé que podría escucharse demasiado frío de mi parte regresar como si el dolor nunca nos hubiera acompañado, ¿pero no es para eso para lo que nos forman en el Capitolio?

"Pensé que no querrías volver a vernos después de lo que paso..." Dijo. Y sí que me duele que lo diga. Todos en los Distritos creen que no somos humanos, que no tenemos sentimientos. Seguimos siendo humanos, solo que no crecimos con las mismas creencias.

Me tragué el dolor y volví a forzar una sonrisa. "Somos un equipo Haymitch y nunca los dejaría". Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, tratando de hacer contacto con mi peluca para hacer más sólida mi declaración, y me sonrojé por el error que acababa de cometer. Dejé de usar pelucas unas semanas antes de irme al Doce. Cada una formaba parte de mi pasado. Esa peluca naranja solamente representaba dolor para la vida de mis tributos. Únicamente recordaba a aquella cosecha, donde los separé por siempre de sus verdaderas vidas. En lugar de ellos, mis dedos se encontraron con un listón rojo que hacía juego con mi vestido y mi cabello rubio.

"Es un buen cambio" Dijo Haymitch. No sabía a qué se refería al inicio, sin embargo comprendí que se refería a mi cabello. Sonreí y cuando iba a responder, lo vi por el rabillo del ojo.

Peeta se dirigía apresuradamente, hacia donde nos encontrábamos, quizá se dio cuenta de las cosas afuera de la casa de Haymitch y vino a ver cuál era la conmoción, como siempre la puerta está abierta así que Peeta entra directamente a la casa, al hacerlo me doy la vuelta, y le doy mi mejor sonrisa. Había pasado tiempo de que lo había visto por última vez en el capitolio, justo después del juicio de Katniss, ahora lucia más adulto, una adultez forzada por los eventos que cambiaron su vida.

"¿Effie?" pregunta, yo sigo sonriendo, Haymitch a su lado me mira expectante, por su puesto esperando cual será mi reacción, yo me acerco a Peeta para darle un abrazo, mi emoción al verlo controlando mi parte racional, al acercarme da un paso atrás, yo me detengo sintiéndome como una total idiota, empiezo a preguntarme que estoy haciendo en este lugar, ¡el chico está asustado de mí!; alguna expresión debió haber pasado por mi cara porque en segundos Peeta me mira sorprendido "Disculpa, Effie, no quise incomodarte…" por un momento el silencio llena la habitación, solo segundos antes que Haymitch hablara "El chico tiene razón, princesa" _…Princesa…. _ Me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo pasaría antes que volviera a llamarme así… "No fue su intención, todavía tiene quemaduras que no han sanado perfectamente y no tiene permitido mucho contacto físico", acepto eso como excusa suficiente, asiento y vuelvo a sonreír "No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente".

"Las cosas que están afuera, ¿son tuyas?" pregunta Peeta luego de un momento, yo afirmo con mi cabeza "Quise… quiero vivir aquí con Uds. Por supuesto si no es molestia" sorpresa pasa por su mirada "quita esa cara, chico, vas hacer sentir incomoda a Effie una vez más", un color rojo se hace visible en las mejillas de Peeta, claramente avergonzado "Y… Yo no...", "Lo entiendo" le respondo "Sé que ninguno esperaba de mi venida, quizá esa llamada telefónica si fuera sido necesaria después de todo", "Yo diría que sí" responde Haymitch, veo a Peeta esbozar una sonrisa y me siento cómoda nuevamente.

"_Bienvenida al nuevo Distrito Doce_, entonces" dice Peeta "Te ayudaremos a instalarte", se queda pensativo por un momento y luego continua "pero creo que no hay Casas disponibles, los que regresaron al distrito, las han tomado mientras se reconstruye todo…", Haymitch debió haber captado mi decepción porque enseguida responde, su idea me sorprende tanto como al mismo Peeta " Puede quedarse aquí conmigo, no tengo problemas en vivir con ella" se encoje de hombros " Ya lo he hecho antes de todas formas", le sonrió y esta vez no es fingido, podre vivir aquí, podre formar una vida alejada del Capitolio, alejado de todo aquello que una vez llame hogar y ahora se siente como algo totalmente desconocido para mí.

Mientras Peeta, Haymitch y yo acomodamos mis cosas dentro de la casa, decido preguntar por Katniss, quería ir a verla, pero no era posible, Peeta y Haymitch me explicaron que todavía estaba en un estado muy vulnerable y que ahora mismo no es bueno para ella tener muchas visitas, dejando a un lado la parte en que mi presencia podría causarle un episodio, debido a que fui yo quien los envió a ambos esas dos veces a la arena y quizás ella nunca me perdonara eso.

Pasa el tiempo, semanas y meses, Peeta viene constantemente de visita, como era de esperarse, esto de ser hogareña no se me da, estaba tan acostumbrada a que los otros hicieran algo por mí que las más simples de las tareas se me hacían imposibles, el cocinar era una de ellas, tarde un tiempo en aprender pero tener a un panadero como maestro de verdad ayuda… Peeta y Haymitch me mantienen al tanto de la salud de Katniss de su evolución y al fin me dejan ir a verla.

Estaba nerviosa, las palmas me sudaban, mi estómago parecía que estaba invadido por miles de mariposas haciendo su camino por mi garganta hasta hacerme vomitar, nos dirigimos a la casa de Katniss y Peeta (viven juntos ahora) con Haymitch a mi lado, me toma de la mano y me mira "No estés nerviosa, créeme que ella no lo está", "¿Le dijeron que venía?" Le respondo sorprendida, él me sonríe "Princesa, ella no es ciega, sabe que estas aquí desde el primer momento que Peeta irrumpió por nuestra puerta", suelto un suspiro y no digo lo que estoy pensando "_si sabía que había venido acá, ¿porque no ha querido verme, sino hasta ahora?"_.

"Hey" me dice Haymitch levantando mi cara para que lo mire "recuerda que paso por mucho, no te odia, quiero que sepas eso, simplemente, no estaba lista todavía" asiento y nos dirigimos a la entrada, mi mirada vaga por todo el jardín el cual está cubierto de Primroses en honor a ella, a su hermana, a diario Peeta las cuida y a veces ella misma las mantiene, recuerdo haberla visto una vez recoger una de las flores y en cuestión de segundos se desmorono y empezó a llorar, yo observaba desde la ventana, me sentía tan impotente al verla, quería ayudarla, decirle que estaría bien, pero entendía que mi presencia solo empeoraría las cosas; Tocamos a la puerta, una, dos, tres veces y no pasa nada, estaba empezando a pensar que seguramente ella lo pensó mejor y decidió odiarme para siempre y que no me quiere ver, ese solo pensamiento rompiendo mi corazón en pedazos, pero una voz en lo profundo de mi mente me decía que lo merecía, que ella nunca me perdonara, era una gran lección por todos los errores que cometí; Mi sorpresa fue tanta cuando se abrió la puerta y la veo a ella del otro lado que me escondo detrás de Haymitch (algo completamente estúpido pero lo hice), ella nos ve y hace una medio sonrisa, se hace a un lado y nos hace pasar, ella camina adelante, su presencia tan imponente como siempre pero algo cansada al igual que Peeta, al igual que Haymitch al igual que todos aquellos que fueron a los juegos, hacemos nuestro camino hacia la sala, se sienta en un sillón, Peeta llega con algo de Té y se sienta a su lado, yo solo miro, por alguna razón no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella y ella tampoco de mí, me empiezo a sentir incomoda cuando ella lo dice.

"Te odiaba sabes" _odio, _esas palabras en ese momento resonaron en mi cabeza, sabía que era un error volver ahí, "Cuando te vi llegar, lo primero que quise hacer, fue matarte, no, no matarte, quería hacerte sentir algo… lo mas mínimo para que sintieras lo que nosotros una vez sentimos en la arena" Haymitch está a punto de decirle algo cuando yo le hago señas que la dejara, merecía todo lo que quisiera decirme y yo lo enfrentaría. " Cuando te veía, solo te veía a ti decir el nombre de Prim, te veía decir el nombre de Peeta y lo extasiada que lucias al momento que me ofrecí como tributo, como disfrutabas con cada evento durante los juegos, como te regodeabas de nuestra victoria en los primeros juegos, solo eso veía y quería hacértelo pagar"; lagrimas ruedan de su cara ahora, yo estaba aguantando las ganas de hacer lo mismo, no iba llorar, eso simplemente luciría como un intento de manipulación para ella, Peeta se acerca a ella y le pregunta si está bien, que nos puede hacer salir si quiere, cuando ella voltea su vista hacia el " No, quiero que escuche esto, necesita escuchar esto", Peeta asiente ella vuelve a mirarme, yo ni una sola vez aleje mi mirada de ella.

"Pero entendí que solo era el dolor, la pena y la rabia hablando, entendí que no eras culpable... recordé el momento de los segundos juegos cuando sacaste nuevamente nuestros nombres, tu mirada hacia a mí, a Haymitch y a Peeta, de tus intentos de mantenernos animados incluso cuando pensábamos que era inútil, cuando sonreías con cada uno de mis arranques y ni una sola vez mostraste vulnerabilidad hacia otros como la que mostrabas a nuestro alrededor, me hicieron ver que la Effie del capitolio, no era la Effie que estaba con nosotros en la intimidad de nuestras habitaciones, no te quise ver por eso, me costaba entender que habías cambiado, cuando te vi pensé que vendrías a vengarte de que habíamos asesinado a Snow, que vendrías a terminar su trabajo porque eres después de todo una ciudadana del capitolio, no quería ver lo mucho que cambiaste, lo mucho que cambiamos todos". Con esto se levanta y se acerca a mí, yo me quedo paralizada en mi asiento e igual de inerte me quedo cuando me abraza, mientras lo hace, yo estoy estática mientras ella arroja sus brazos sobre mi hombro susurra en mi odio "tus palabras me hicieron regresar a la tierra, me hicieron ver que no eras el monstruo que había creado en mi mente, _Somos un equipo_ después de todo"

Un día mientras conversábamos, Katniss sugiere si querría ser profesora, nunca se me había pasado por la mente tal cosa, pero fue brillante, pronto habíamos fundado de nuevo la escuela en el Distrito y empecé a darle clases a los niños del Doce, les enseñaba a sumar, restar, leer, escribir y por supuesto lo más importante, modales y etiqueta, me sentí orgullosa de ser capaz de ayudar y ver sonreír a los niños me llenaba de dicha.

* * *

Ya no lo puedo hacer, hace algunos años enferme y tuve que dejar de enseñar, los únicos que aún tengo como mis alumnos ahora son a Rose y a Rye los hijos d años de Peeta y Katniss, ahora mismo están a mi lado le enseño a la niña como tomar él te apropiadamente y a el a tener modales en la mesa, él es un rebelde pero ella es toda una dama cuando crezcan serán increíbles; un toque en la puerta nos sorprende a los tres, digo que puede pasar a quienquiera que sea y la abren, del otro lado está un muy mayor Haymitch pero que no ha cambiado mucho solo unas pocas arrugas y parte de su cabello con toques grises le hacen denotar que es un Sr. De edad, algunos dirían que la vejez le asienta.

"Niños, tía Effie tiene que descansar, es hora ir a casa"

Los niños no les gusta la idea y empiezan a poner peros, Haymitch por supuesto no los deja "Vamos, saben muy bien que tía Effie se cansa mucho, estoy seguro que está cansada, cierto Effie¿?" yo niego con la cabeza pero él sabe mejor ,"Lo estas, así que vámonos, creo que abajo esta Posy con algunos dulces, si van ahora mismo les dejare comer algunos antes de acostarse solo para molestar a mama" y les guiña el ojo, esto pareció encantarle a los niños porque enseguida se levantaron y se despidieron, Rose con un beso en la mejilla y el pequeño Rye besando mi mano como le había enseñado, antes que los niños salieran llamo a Rose se da vuelta y le pregunto, "Que aprendimos hoy Rose?" Ella me ve y se queda pensativa, pienso que lo ha olvidado cuando me mira directo a los ojos y lo dice.

"Cabeza alta y sonríe..." y después de un momento sigue "Todo el tiempo, tía Effie" con esto se va, yo me quedo sonriendo de lo maravillosa que será Rose, tiene la presencia de su madre y la facilidad con las personas de su padre, una mano extendida hacia mí me saca de mis pensamientos, es Haymitch

"Ven princesa, te ayudo a levantarte" extiendo mi mano con gusto y hago mi camino a la cama, una vez allí, abro mi mesa de noche y tomo las pastillas que me tocan, últimamente estoy tomando más el dolor a veces se hace insoportable y el medicamento parece no funcionar, hoy pareció un día distinto, me sentí bien, sin dolor y los niños ayudaron también en eso, haciéndome olvidar del dolor que a veces presiona mi pecho, pero ahora pareciera que desperté de ese sueño, el dolor ha venido de repente, no lo dejo mostrar, no quiero que estén más preocupados.

Katniss y Peeta vienen tiempo después se quedan observándome un momento en el umbral de la puerta, luego entran, Haymitch a mi lado hace espacio y ella se sienta en un lado de la cama.

"¿Cómo estás?" Me dice, puedo ver que una lágrima cae de su mejilla.

"Estoy cansada" le digo "Quiero dormir" mi respiración se hace cada vez más lenta y difícil el cansancio se apodera de mí, siento como ella aprieta mi mano un poco más fuerte, yo le sonrió.

"_Cabeza alta y sonrí_e Katniss, siempre recuerda eso"

"Lo haré" dice ella.

Mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar, haciendo un borrón de las figuras a mi lado, creo haber escuchado a Haymitch decir algo, pero en ese momento, no estaba en el ahí en mi cuarto... estaba en nuestro cuarto asignado la noche antes de los juegos, les entrego a cada uno de ellos un símbolo de nuestra unión.

_**-"Somos un equipo y siempre lo seremos"**_

Y la oscuridad me lleva.

* * *

El pasado es como un puñado de arena

Se filtra entre tus dedos

Desapareciendo grano a grano

Algunos desean, por un día volver a atrás

Y hacer las cosas diferentes...

Yo no deseo eso

Porque todo mi mundo cambiaría

Y no puedo cambiarlo...

**_SOY EFFIE TRINKET ESCOLTA DEL DISTRITO 12 Y ELLOS MIS VENCEDORES_**

* * *

**Espero que sea de su agrado se que el final es bittersweet pero es lo que queria lograr y oigan logre pasar de ronda entre todas las historias. Díganme si quieren que siga colocando One shots o con esto es suficiente... Revies buenas o malas son gratamente recibidas**


End file.
